


Twist

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: M/M, Palumpolum, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt on Kink Meme:</p><p> </p><p>Snow/Hope! While the gang takes shelter in some abandoned/evacuated house and while everyone is asleep, Hope & Snow are awake and chit-chatting. Hope confesses his feelings and awkward advances (on both of their parts lol) eventually lead to steamy sex! :D</p><p>Kinks--> Sensitive!Hope (especially sensitive around his neck & collarbone), Worried!Snow (on the behalf of Hope's virginity XD and because he's afraid that one of the others will walk in on them). Forbidden themes! You know...The whole "we probably shouldn't be doing this (for whatever reasons) but it feels right".</p><p>It doesn't matter to me if someone walks in on them or not. Your choice. ^ ^ I suggest that if you do choose to do this, you should have some character come looking for them in the morning because it's time to head out. The poor new, forbidden couple is helplessly asleep in each others arms after the night's fun. ;) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jlbassmaster for betaing :D
> 
> Originally posted in two parts.
> 
> This is a mature Snow/Hope piece - be warned :)

[After the assault on Hope's house, Rygdea couldn't pick them up immediately, but instead directed them to a rendezvous point that they should go to early the next morning]

 **=**

Their haven was in sight, Hope knew, but they were under attack from a PSICOM Marauder. This had all started an hour ago - when they had set off with the goal of entering this building. ****

It was Lightning's idea. "We have to find somewhere to hide until the morning, and fast now that PSICOM knows where we are," she had said while removing clumped, sweat dowsed pinkish-blond hair from her face - she was sweaty and still breathing heavily from the battle against the Havok Skytank, the PSICOM shuttle that had nearly ravaged Hope's home. "Hope, are there any apartment complexes we can rest in around here?"

The teen nodded in reply, currently checking the shirtless, muscular Snow for any unknown injuries he may have sustained from the PSICOM attack. He signaled for Fang to care for Snow as he approached Lightning. "I'll lead the way," he said, wiping his own blond locks from his sweaty face as he searched the woman's eyes for approval.

She nodded with a chuckle. "Lead the way," she commanded. "Fang, how's Snow?"

"He's fine," the raven-haired l'Cie said, grinning, still high from the thrill of battle. "Let's get going," she said to Hope. "Show us what you've got!"

"Yeah, kid! Lead the way - I could use a nap," Snow said, sweaty muscles shining in Palumpolum's artificial moonlight.

Hope smiled, pride filling his small body as he set off down the stairs that led away from his home - and to their new and temporary sanctuary. ****

After an hour of skulking around the city, led by Hope, the l'Cie were almost there - the apartment complex that they had chosen to hide in was across the street; unfortunately, they were now under attack.

"Watch it, kid!" Snow roared, inserting himself in front of the teen as a PSICOM Marauder attempted to skewer the boy on his lance. The blond man raised his arms, his l'Cie magic reflected the blow - then his palm exploded with magical ice and the PSICOM soldier was encased in the frozen liquid. The ice shattered as the two female l'Cie attacked, quickly killing the man that was shielded within the heavy armor.

"You all right Hope?" Snow asked, turning around to find the boy on the pavement, gripping his ankle - he had twisted it in the short scuffle as one of the Marauder's Manadrive produced Ruinga spells had taken him by surprise. He grimaced as his fingers traced the bump, lips pulled back in a hiss as his eye brows rose under his bangs, and then his magic began pour into the damaged ligament. "I'm all right," he mutterered just before the man began to lift him.

"Hang on tight," the muscly blond said, wounds less than healed but good enough, as he placed the boy on his back. Hope felt storms of distaste rolling within and he struggled for a moment before relenting, his fingers intertwining in front of the man as he hooked his legs around the older male's waist. Why fight? He wouldn't be able to walk on his damaged foot anyway, even if it were for a short distance.

Lightning was there instantly, eyes glancing over Hope in worry as she checked for even the slightest of injuries - she was satisfied to see that his ankle was his only injury and she trusted him to take care of it. Fang arrived shortly behind her and spoke. "Looks like the kid's all right - let's go. I'm tired and the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner I can wake up to continue my search for Vanille."

Lightning nodded, cautiously leading the rest of the trek to the apartment - she kicked the door in violently as she aimed her weapon, sweeping the lobby for anything that may harm them. Satisfied, she spoke. "Let's take the stairs." It was unlikely that there was even electricity in the building to power the lift. Regardless, they wouldn’t take it – if PSICOM caught the slightest amount of electricity usage, they would only be lucky if the building were stormed by a countless number of soldiers. At worst, the l'Cie wouldn't know what hit them.

Lightning led the charge upstairs, her weapon ready as she spied down the hallway of each floor; once satisfied, she would begin up the next stairway with the others not far behind. After climbing a considerable number of levels Lightning stopped, sure that no one would find them here.

“We’ll split into two rooms,” Lightning said; there was no question in her voice.

“Of course,” Fang said. “Boys . . . this room,” she said, indicating the door across the hall from the one that she was opening. “Light and I will stay here. Don’t worry - you two need the rest. We’ll take care of the watch.

Snow nodded, knowing not to argue with either of the women, as he entered the room, Hope not far behind, slowly falling now that Snow had let him walk on his own. Hope gasped in surprise as he entered the bedroom – there was only one bed. He hissed as Snow gripped his shoulders. “Don’t worry,” the man said. “You’re a small guy – we’ll fit.”

 _That’s not the problem_ , Hope thought, his erection stiffening. But he couldn’t let Snow catch on. He he let out a quiet sigh of despair while removing his orange mini-jacket and his forest-green cargo pants; he was left in only his black t-shirt and white underwear that were almost boxers. He quickly crawled into bed and under the covers before the older man would have a chance to notice his problem.

“Whoa? Kid? – I’m shocked you’re so willing to strip like that – that’s great for a kid your age; usually, you’re so self-conscious that you hide your bodies – not that you have anything to worry about!” _Absolutely nothing_ , he thought as he admired the boy’s body.

He shrugged of his coat and the undershirt he wore, then climbed into bed with Hope, not risking even removing his pants – he would not be able to hide his massive manhood and he couldn’t let the boy see _that_ , especially if the younger knew exactly why he was so aroused.

“Aren’t you going to take off your pants?” Hope asked, none of the hope that was bursting within him spilling out. “You don’t need to be uncomfortable for me. I’m fine with you not wearing pants – nothing will happen,” he said, hiding his disappointment.

“Nah, kid – I’m fine. I always sleep like this,” he lied, then groaned as he tried not to rub himself through his pants as the teen stretched out in front of him, sighing as the tension of the last several days released itself into the sheets.

Hope had to stop himself from frowning in disappointment – it was probably for the best though. If the man had removed his clothes, it would have been an even greater tease; it would do nothing more than make his urges to wrap his hands and lips around the older man surge. He felt his heart begin to hop in his throat and his stomach collapse as the older man climbed into bed next to him and the bed shift under him – he gasped as Snow’s hand brushed against his bare legs.

After laying there in uncomfortable silence for several minutes while trying to decide whether to ignore the other or start a conversation, Hope spoke. “I can’t sleep,” he murmured, even though his body ached beyond belief from stress and bruises, his mind was too active to sleep.

“So, uh, what do you want to talk about,” Snow asked.

“I don’t know,” Hope replied – with how much they had gone through the last several days, how could he think of anything but fear and hurt and the will to survive.

After a moment of silence, Snow broke the silence. “Are you scared?” he asked. It was a necessary question – he may be a doof, but even he was intelligent enough to know that a kid needed to talk about this kind of stuff.

Hope took a moment to answer. To lie and seem brave or to tell the truth and make things better was always a tough choice, but he stood nothing to gain in the long run by lying. “Yeah – I’m scared. Are you?”

“Of course I’m scared kid – not for myself, but for Serah and Cocoon. I’m not afraid of dying – I made that vow when I promised to protect Serah. What I’m afraid of is dying - failing to protect Serah and Cocoon.”

Hope nodded slightly, knowing that Snow would accept that small head movement as his reply. Hope wished he could be that brave – like Snow, Lightning or Fang. They were all fighting for something greater than theirself. They were all fighting to protect something.

“How do you do it?” Hope asked. “How do you care more about someone else than yourself?”

Snow thought for a moment before speaking. “You do it by finding someone or something that you care about – then you make the decision to protect it. Don’t worry if it takes you a while to feel that way – I never thought I would feel this way before meeting Serah. You’ll find that someone that you care about so much one day that you would do anything for them.”

Hope glanced to Snow’s eyes before speaking. “Like Lightning – I want to protect her like she’s protected me.”

Snow gave a laugh. “Yeah, like Lightning. She’s a good one; other than Serah, I’ve never seen her care for or be cared for so much by someone; until you. You know, if you were just a couple of years older . . .” Snow said with a nudge.

Hope gave a humored laugh. “Yeah – I wish. Maybe then I would fall in love before I die.”

Snow froze, his arms lightly gripping the boy. “Don’t say that – don’t ever say that! We’re going to find a way through this,” he whispered with confidence into the boy’s ear.

Hope nodded. “But still – I would like to do things before I die.”

“What things?”

Hope froze a bit – those were not things they should speak of.

“Uhhh . . . Hope? What thing do you want to do before you die?”

He thought for a moment about the consequences before answering – even if things turned out bad, he could scream loud enough so that Lightning or Fang could save him before the man could strangle him to death. Maybe.

“Snow,” he began carefully. “I like you.”

"What?" Snow asked, his shock evident.

Hope was quick to explain. "I known, I know. You would never like a kid like me, much less a guy."

"No, no, no!" Snow replied quickly. "That's not true - I think you're beautiful," he said cautiously.

Hope's eyes widened and his heart began to hop in his chest. He was now in bed with a man he likes that likes him back.

"I'm not a sicko or anything!" Snow said adamantly.

"I know," Hope whispered supportively, crawling closer to the man. "I know you aren't a pervert - I want this too," he said shakily, his arm snaking around the muscles of the older man.

"Want what?" Snow asked in surprise, eyebrows rising under his long bangs as he snatched his arm from the boy.

Hope's eyes were sad as he pulled back in rejection. "I'm sorry," he murmered, but Snow stopped him.

"Don't apologize," the man said with force, pulling the boy closer until they were side by side. "It's okay - it's normal. You were just horny and wanting to get some."

Hope glanced up to the man with happy eyes - he hadn't managed to scare the man away! "Are you sure?" Hope asked, secretly placing the man's ungloved hand on his bare leg.

 

Snow snatched it away quickly. "We can't," he said forcefully, trying to convince even himself.

 

"Yes, we can," Hope said sweetly. "They can't hear," he continued, before cautiously continuing in a whisper. "And what Serah doesn't know won't hurt her," he choked out.

 

Snow's heart was beating wildly at the implications - he could make love to this beautiful, willing creature and nobody would ever know. It would be as if it didn't happen. He could touch and kiss and fuck the boy wild and no one would ever know - the teen would keep it quiet.

 

But he couldn't - he couldn't shatter the teen's innocence and steal the boy's virginity. 'What innocence?' his mind roared as the boy climbed atop him, his black t-shirt the only barrier between their skin. It took all of Snow's will power not to let his cock free, slip off the boy's underwear and ravage him as the boy's leg brushed against his erect tool

 

Snow didn't want to do this, but that didn't stop the insatiable desire. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

 

He looked into Hope's eyes, smiled, then spoke. "Okay, lets do this," he said carefully. He pulled Hope forward and kissed him. They both moaned into the kiss as their lips tentatively brushed against one another's. Hope giggled as the man's light facial hair brushed against his flawless cheeks.

 

After a moment, Hope pulled away breathlessly, falling back to relax with his legs around the man's ribs and rear on his abs. Snow groaned and bucked his hips a little upon seeing Hope's gear clearly outlined through the white underwear he wore and his erect manhood fully at attention.

 

Hope was trembling with nerves, and gasped in surprise as Snow cupped his ass in his large hands. Hope breathed in slow, careful breaths as his rear was probed and gently squeezzed.

 

Snow looked him in the eyes. "Do you know how to do this?" he asked. "We'll have to go slowly."

 

Hope nodded in response as he gently gyrated his hips in the man's grip.

 

Snow lifted the boy gently and the teen fell forward with a breathless sigh as their lips met again. Snow's finger began to surreptitiously drift into the younger male's boxer-briefs and Hope gasped and froze as a finger parted his cheeks ang gently began to probe his pink entrance.

 

His hands had nothing to do - he wanted Snow to be the one that removed his underwear to inspect his throbbing cock, so he reached behind himself to unbutton the man's jeans and grab his manhood. Hope gave it a couple of quick jerks after he savored the hot thickness of the dick. Snow cried out under him, barely containg the urge to ravage the teen - but he would for the time being. He would make this the best first time ever for Hope.

 

Then Hope made it that much tougher. He shifted his weight from his ass on his abs to his legs and slowly reposition himslef until his ass was over the massive, erect tool. He tried to lower himself, but gasped as the older man threw him to the sheets beside him. "Whoa, kid! You can't do that - you'd wake up half of Cocoon with your screams if you tried."

 

Hope laid there, confused for a moment, a frown on his face. "You mean you can't fuck me?" he lamented in a whisper.

 

"Nah, we can still fuck," Snow said with barely concealed excitement as he crawled over the boy and began trailing kisses down his exposed stomach. "We just need to prepare you first," he stated, urging the boy to remove his shirt.

 

"How?" Hope asked, throwing his shirt to the floor. "Don't you just shove it in and my body will get used to it?"

 

Snow gave a laugh at the boy's naivety. "You let me worry about that," he said, then grabbed the teen's underwear and removed them from his body. Hope gasped as cold air hit his exposed privates, the main attraction making itself known like a light tower. "Nice," he heard Snow murmur from below, near his nether reigons.

 

"You like what you . . ." he had begun to brag before warm, wet lips surrounded him. He felt the thick, hot tongue begin to dance around his member, gasping and bucking while Snow used the opportunity to slip his hands under the boy to grasp his butt cheeks. Hope sighed as Snow removed his erection from his mouth.

 

"You like that?" he asked. Hope's only response was a whimper as the man's finger began to massage his entrance. The man then resumed his blowjob, eliciting cries of pleasure from the boy. After a moment, when Snow was sure the boy was in ecstacy, he thrust his finger into him. The boy gasped slightly in pain, then began to tremble and sigh with pleasure as the large digit rubbed against his sensitive spot. Between the probing and the tongue slithering around his cock, he lost all control over his body and the he came. Whimpering and moaning quietly, he released his load into the older man's mouth, Snow swallowing it all.

 

Part 2

 

Moments later Hope was still out of breath as Snow was slurping on his cock, licking it for any stray drops of the clearish-white fluid that had just erupted. As breathless as he was, Hope giggled once again as facial hair strayed to near his thigh. Snow gripped the boy's cock, squeezing ever-so gently and licked the last bit of semen that dripped from the slit. Then he crawled up to the younger male and lied down beside him. After a moment, he spoke. "Your turn," he said, removing his pants completely and giving himself a couple of jerks for good measure.

Hope's eyes widened in surprise as he saw it; it was his first real look at the massive cock that would soon be impaling him up the ass, hopefully creating for him untold amounts of pleasure.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached out his right hand and gently wrapped his nimble fingers around the large rod. Snow moaned at the sensation of small, feminine hands wrapped around him - he was already moist with pre cum at his tip and the boy's hand around him did wonders for his aching hardness he felt in his length. "You like it?" he asked, wondering at the boy's thoughts on the long hardness that he was dying for.

Hope nodded; he found the foreign hardness interesting to touch. He enjoyed the smooth, stiff skin and he could feel the pulse of the massive tool - yet, he was scared. This large object would soon be inside him, and he could scarcely imagine his small body being able to accommodate it. After a moment, he swallowed his fear - what's the worst that could happen?

He leaned forward and licked, salty fluids engaging the taste buds of his tongue as it brushed against the tip of the pulsing cock. Snow gasped and fought the urge to grip the blond hair before him and take control of the situation; this was the boy’s first time. He needed to be in charge so that he could get used to the wonderful act. "Watch your teeth," he said as a precaution as the boy was working up the nerve to take more of the man's dick into his mouth.

Hope was shaking a little as his lips wrapped around the rod of the older man and he began to lick around the head, then took more into his mouth, doing it slowly, the thickness making it slow to accommodate.  After he had about four inches, he stopped, knowing he couldn't take anymore, then began to roll his tongue around the hard flesh and reach up his hand to stroke the distance between his lips and the hairy base of the thick manhood.  The man groaned as Hope pulled back for air, staying close enough to constantly lick and lap up the sticky fluid dripping from his erection. 

Snow spoke, a new thought in his mind.  "Hope, stroke yourself with your free hand," he suggested, indicating the teen's mostly hardened rod. Hope complied, the fingers of his left hand gently touching and stroking the sensitive flesh of his erection as his slipped the larger cock deep into his mouth once again. The warm, thick cock was in his mouth again and he moaned as his sensitive cock quickly brought him near climax.  "Yeah . . ." Snow moaned, as the vibrations made his dick tremble with pleasure.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Snow asked.  Hope nodded and the older male continued. "Take a little bit more in your mouth," he suggested as he gently - very gently - placed his hands on the boy's head and intertwined his fingers into the blond locks. Then he pushed, slowly lowering the teenager’s head as he felt the wet warmth of lips go lower and lower. Hope stiffened, continued his work of sucking and licking the man's cock. Snow groaned and sighed the teen's name as Hope's tongue swirled around the dick that was deep into his mouth, surrounded by swollen lips. As he was approaching orgasm, he removed his cock from between the boy's lips.

Hope looked up to him with sad eyes. "Am I that bad?" he asked, full of shame as the joy he had been dancing in came crashing down in a fiery mess of reality around him.  He was a just a fourteen year old boy - hardly worthy of being called a cock sucker.

"No! Never!" Snow stated as if his life depended on this one moment - he would not let Hope think this way! "You were great - excellent even - I'm just about to blow," he said, beginning to stroke the rod in his large hands.

"So why did you stop me from finishing?" the teen asked, licking his lips as he watched thin fluid dripping from the man's cock.

"Oh - you wouldn't want this stuff," the man said as his fingers slowly quickened their speed.

"I want it!" Hope said as he crawled forward and licked the dripping pre-cum up, causing Snow to gasp as the tongue brushed over the hyper-sensitive head. Hope continued to lick the head several times, lapping up each drop of the fluid once again. He licked his lips when he was done - it tasted okay, nothing special, but not bad. He enjoyed it. He then reinserted the whole thing into his wet and willing mouth, his tongue swirling around the rod.

Snow closed his eyes and came as the boy teased his pulsing cock, crying out loudly as Hope's mouth filled with the warm white fluid which he steadily gulped down - it wasn't as good as the pre-cum and it was sticky, but it wasn't horrible.

Hope looked to Snow's face with a smile before crawling between the man's legs, resting his body on the man's more muscular frame, his head just below his furry chin. Snow brought his arms up to wrap around the teen. "That was nice," he said. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," Hope answered softly, nodding, his smooth cheeks rubbing against the man's chest.

"You were good," Snow complimented, hands rubbing and messaging Hope's back. "Especially for a first time."

Hope smiled, then gently probed the man's chest with his lips. Snow growled and grasped Hope's ass in his hands. Hope jerked and squirmed as he gasped in shock. It felt so nice to have large, warm hands grip him and his mind swarmed with the wonderful thoughts of what the older man could do with him.

“Snow!” he cried. “I want to . . .  I want to do it . . . for real,” he said confidently, crawling across and over the man so that their lips could once again meet in hot, wet clashes.

“Are you sure?”” Snow asked, breaking the warm kiss – the boy better damn well be sure he knew what he was asking for. “You know, this will hurt. It will feel awkward and painful at first. You **will** enjoy it, but it will take a while.”

“I know,” Hope said meekly, nodding in response. He knew what this would entail –fingers up the ass then the slow, less than pleasant feeling of a large cock pushing into his most private area. He was scared, but he wanted it – he wanted to make love before he died. “I’m sure I want to do this.”

Snow nodded, gently stroking the boy’s beautiful body several times before gently laying Hope beside him on his back, before climbing on top of the boy. He began to kiss him, ravaging his lips with his own. His lips brushed down the boy’s cheeks and chin, before traveling to his neck and brushing the sensitive skin with moist flesh. The boy shuddered at the contact and let out a moan.  Snow laughed. “You like that? Guess you’re sensitive,” he said before continuing his oral ministrations, occasionally lashing out his tongue along the boy’s neck. 

Hope was gasping silently in pleasure as Snow traced his lips up to the boy’s ears, kissing and licking every centimeter of flesh on the way.  He kissed the ear gently before whispering, “Ready?”

Hope nodded in reassurance, then cried out as Snow gently stroked his legs, under his rear, and softly kissed the boys butt cheeks. “Snow!” he gasped as sensitive skin flared with sensual pleasure.  Snow reached toward the other male and gently grabbed his dick, pulling it back until the erect member was pointing out from under him – ass, balls and dick available for sight and use. Snow brushed his fingers against the boy’s dick, collecting a generous amount of pre-cum. He slipped his fingers between the boy’s butt cheeks, spreading him to spy the pink entrance. He groaned despite himself upon seeing the tight hole that he had already fingered. He couldn’t take it when Hope impatiently shook his ass – his rubbed at the hole with a cum slickened finger, pushing in after a couple of moments.

Hope arched his back at the intrusion – Snow knew it didn’t hurt, having already taken an un-lubed finger up his ass. The man smiled as Hope moaned and mewled as his finger stroked the boy’s prostate. “You like it?” he whispered. His only response was Hope moaning and bucking his rear at him.

Snow smiled and inserted a second finger; again, Hope jerked with pleasure and cried and moaned the man’s name as two fingers brushed and pushed against the spot inside him making him feel pleasure shooting through his body. “Snow . . .” he mumbled in a whimper.  His eyes were closed, head relaxing against the sheets of the bed that some strangers had used mere days ago, never to be inhabited again. It was almost enough to make him sad, angry even, but the intense pleasure within him fought back such emotions as Snow’s fingers explored inside of him. He reached forward to grab his erect manhood between his legs, but Snow slapped it away.  “Just wait,” he said seductively, then wrapped his hand around the teen’s erection.  Hope moaned as the warm hand jerked his cock and fingers probed his prostate, amazed at the sight of thin, clear liquid dripping from his dick as it was coaxed out of him.

His face clenched in slight pain as a third finger was added. His breathing slowed in a moment’s panic, then he closed his eyes and purged his mind of thought in order to relax. He felt himself slowly loosen until the fingers had slight moving space. “You ready?” Snow asked, wiggling his fingers.  “It’s not as thick as this, but it is longer . . . I’ll go easy . . .” he said, removing his fingers from the boy.  Hope moaned with relief that he didn’t know he needed.

Hope moaned with anxiety and desire as he saw Snow above him, stroking his large manhood in preparation for pounding, hopefully, into him.  He gasped as he felt the man insert two fingers roughly into him, checking to see if he was still loose enough – it didn’t hurt enough to mention, but felt amazing as the sensitive flesh was rubbed and the slight contact against his prostate did wonders for his anxiety. He moaned as the fingers were removed then cried in pleasure as the space was immediately filled by the thick, throbbing head of the man’s rod.

“Are you sure?” Snow asked one last time, leaning in to kiss the boy as he nodded his assent. Hope lied still as the hard, hot member pushed itself into his body, the long shaft penetrating as one single and relentless object. Inside him now, it felt so much larger than it had in his hands or between his lips. It was warm, hot, intoxicating and he wanted more of it as he thrust his rear, capturing more of the older man’s dick within the confines of his hot, tight muscles. “Oh, gods, Hope! It feels good!” Snow muttered into the teen’s ears as he slowly pushed his shaft into him. He could feel smalls fingers brush his arms as his erection pushed against the boy’s innermost sweet spot, and he had to fight the urge to pound him then and there as the boy’s breathless cries of pleasure filled his senses.

“Snooowww . . .” he cried, looking up at the man dazedly as Snow completely filled him, his manhood fully sheathed within him and pubic bush abrasively brushing Hope’s rear as he rotated his hips to send the young virgin to pleasure unimaginable. “It . . . feels . . . so . . . good . . .” Snow hissed as he thrust gently into the tight body below him. Then he pulled back, his member following until only the tip still penetrated.

Hope began to protest, but gasped with ecstasy as the man thrust back into him, the thick cock impacting his prostate with such force the he felt his whole body jerk with pleasure in response. “Snow!” he cried, finally losing control as his hand gripped his dick and he began to stoke himself, crying out as pre-cum dripped from him and the warm fluid dripped down his cock as lube.

“Snoooww! Almost there!” he cried, thrusting his hips forward into the man’s grip as he jerked himself, then climaxed, the thick shaft within him bringing him over the edge and forcing him to cry the man’s name in pleasure. The man quickly followed suit, moaning Hope’s name into his ear as he came within him, thrusting several extra times by natural instinct to fully empty himself. He stayed there, fully within the boy as they shared a kiss, then cuddled together in the after math of their shared intercourse.

Relaxing, they untangled their bodies, Hope letting out a sigh of relief as his body was no longer contorted in the position Snow had made love to him in. “Snow . . .” he sighed. “That was fun,” he said, breathing heavily from the intense activity. Snow groaned as he saw the globs of cum on the boy’s stomach and the left over still dripping down his softening erection. He wanted more, and he was sure the other male wouldn’t mind.

“We don’t have to be done yet,” he suggested optimistically as he laid down on his back, his mostly hard member brushing his muscled stomach as a slight trail of cum marked his body. After a moment, Hope found the energy to get up and crawl near Snow.  The older man glanced at the younger excitedly, before speaking. “Wanna ride it?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked carefully, with excitement dripping from his lips, as he spied the stiffening member that had just sent him to the stars and back. 

“Get on me and ride it; it’ll feel great, trust me,” Snow said, gripping his member and giving it the stimulation it needed to become stiff enough to point upward, making it clear to Hope exactly what he would be doing.

“Okay,” Hope said with caution, though excitement was obviously there. Climbing above the man, feet planted on both sides and rear above the man’s cock, he looked to the man’s face and received a smile of reassurance as he lowered himself down.  He felt the cock brush against his rear as he missed, before reaching behind himself to grip the cock, keeping it still and in his mind’s eye.  He felt the head of the thick shaft push against his hole. Wiggling, the head slowly pushed in, then he thrust down, quickly getting half of it in before slowly lowering down to allow the rest of it to slip in, one long drawn out sigh of pleasure spilling from his lips as the thick member filled him and impacted his prostate.

Snow groaned at the sight, Hope sitting on his crotch, his cock buried all the way into the teen. He gave him a mischievous smile, then jerked his hips upwards, causing Hope to give a surprised gasp of pleasure as he cried out the man’s name.

“You like it?” Snow asked with a smirk.  Hope’s moan was the answer as he began to move his body on the large shaft, alternating between moving up and down, in circles, and lifting his body, before slamming it down to take the whole thing at once.

“Feels so good,” Hope was mumbling as they approached climax. “There you go,” Snow said, then moaned as Hope came, squeezing his cock and bring him to climax too. After a moment, Hope climbed down to rest near Snow, who wrapped his arms around him. Then slowly, unintended, they fell asleep.

-

They awoke to quiet laughter.  “What have you boys been up to?” the rough female voice rang through the dawn lit room. Awakening groggily, Hope immediately hit his face in shame under the sheets that he had somehow been covered with during the night. 

“It’s not what it looks like . . .” Snow began, but was cut off by Fang.  “I don’t care what you two have been up to. Get dressed; we’re leaving and you _do not_ want Light catching you like this.

Snow and Hope looked to one another then laughed, before rushing to get dressed. They had had their fun – now, it was time to get back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
